


Pregame DRV3 Stories

by destinyswish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Begging, Biting, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Come Eating, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lots of Crying, Making Out, Manipulation, Masochism, More tags to be added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Shuichi is a big sub and wants Reader to own him basically, Slapping, Spoilers, Starvation, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, dark themes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyswish/pseuds/destinyswish
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF DANGANRONPA V3(Rating upped to Explicit because of chapter 6!)A work containing short, mostly x Reader, stories, featuring my personal headcanons of pre-killing game DRV3 Characters. They are rather dark so please read the tags! I try to tag as much as possible and will continue to do so.These oneshots will all be requests, unless I get hit by a particularly good burst of inspiration. I don't have a very specific set of rules, though I would recommend reading the prologue chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

A very short list of rules;

I will NOT be character x character stories, merely x Reader ones. No exceptions to this rule. Though I am willing to try my hand at writing 2 or more canon characters in a platonic setting.

I am fine with basically anything, including explicit smut. Though as you might be able to tell, the trauma of some of these characters very obviously prevents them from enjoying these acts and as such, I will definitely NOT be writing smut for Tenko! I'm still on the fence about Miu. If there is a request that makes me genuinely uncomfortable, I will tell you. 

When writing smut, the reader will have female parts regardless of their partner’s gender. Otherwise, I try to keep these stories as gender neutral as possible.

I will try to update once a week or more. Please don't pressure me to update more often.

**NOTICE** ; [InvertedPhantasmagoria's Pregame Danganronpa fic](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/29524548?show_comments=true) is a huge inspiration for this one and most of the base ideas for these characters are based on their headcanons!! I highly, _highly_ recommend reading it if you haven't already! I fell in love with their ideas for Pregame characters and as such, wanted to write for them myself. As of today, InvertedPhantasmagoria has confirmed it's alright for me to use these.

Now, onto the interesting part. Some headcanons for the DRV3 characters;

**Shuichi**

A quiet guy who always seems to be lost in his own thoughts. Students typically avoid him rather than bully him, considering his rather _unique_ reactions to bullying. Masochistic and has a couple of weird kinks. Most people regard him simply as a gross weirdo, which is not helped by his endless ramblings about Danganronpa. His parents have basically given up on him and he’s been suicidal in the past. Has absolutely no self-confidence and doesn’t take care of himself, often forgetting to do basic things such as eating.   


**Kiibo**

A robot capable of feeling human emotions who yearns for normal contact with a human. Most of the time, he gets treated like a lesser being by the scientist he interacts with. While he’s entirely too afraid and incapable of hurting anyone, he’s secretly frustrated beyond belief. Has developed an anxious, shy and people pleasing personality because of how he’s been treated. He’s unbelievably lonely and semi-willingly goes along with experiments, as long as he gets to spend time around other people.   


**Kaito**

A delinquent feared by most of the student body, known for his unpredictability. He rarely physically hurts people, usually yelling a lot to intimidate others. The ‘friends’ he has merely hang around him because they’re fellow delinquents. Kaito wants to be liked by others and seen as a respected leader more than anything,  but knows it’s unlikely that’ll ever happen. An honest mistake caused the start of his bad reputation and over time, he slowly stumbled into the role people seemed to want him to be.   


**Rantaro**

Comes from a loving, but very poor, home with a lot of younger sisters. He always puts their needs before his own, sometimes nearly starving himself as he does so. He works many odd jobs for his family and his grades suffer because of it. Despite all of this, he’s kind and laid-back, but honestly believes life is never going to change. He misses out on a lot of things because of his lack of money and goes largely ignored by most of his peers, only having a small group of friends.   


**Ryoma**

A very reserved kid. He has been suffering from depression for most of his life and believes he doesn’t deserve happiness. Because of his bleak outlook and lacklusterness, he doesn’t have any friends. People ridicule him for his height and voice, but usually, he fades into the background. He has conflicting emotions on whether he wants to be completely forgotten or have someone genuinely care about him, making him have a reason to live. His family is very emotionally distant with him.   


**Gonta**

Used to be very outgoing and happy-go-lucky as a child, always eager at making more friends. However, this part of his personality has mostly disappeared because of both the guilt he feels when people are scared of him and being basically abandoned by his parents. Not a lot of his classmates approach him and it takes a while for Gonta to open up to anyone who does, as he doesn’t believe anyone would be genuinely nice towards him. He’s fiercely protective of anyone he considers close and is usually a very gentle person. Has a strong love for animals.   


**Korekiyo**

Someone who avoids others at all costs and spends most of his time alone in the library, but not by choice. His sister is a terribly manipulative person, hurting him mostly emotionally and having convinced him no one besides her will ever love him. Often enough, he’ll stare at others having fun or simply talking to each other. Though he desires these kinds of interactions, he’s too afraid to ever walk up to someone. The fact he’s seen as a major creep by the entirety of the school doesn’t help his confidence. Kiyo doesn’t hold any true interests of his own and regularly gets confused as to who exactly he is, because such a large part of his life has been dictated by his sister.   


**Kokichi**

Is a victim of near-constant abuse, both at school and at home. Because of this, he’s incredibly skittish and jumps at the slightest touch or sudden noise, always afraid of others hurting him. His family is extremely poor as well and he’s rarely able to eat. His biggest fear is everyone forgetting about him and he’s willing to do anything to get attention. Even if he knows others are merely taking advantage of him, he lets them do so. Obsesses over any positive interactions he has and is very quick to attach himself to anyone who’s nice to him, despite that this has lead to many disappointments in the past.   


**Kaede**

A loner with next to none belief in humanity. Incredibly pessimistic and honest to the point of being rude, which doesn’t make her a very popular person. She feels like there’s no reason for her left to be here, her parents having been emotionally abusive for as long as she can remember. Even if she doesn’t admit it to herself, she wants people to like her, but she has no clue how to go about that. Not that she feels like she deserves anyone to be kind to her anyways.  


**Maki**

Grew up in a terrible orphanage, where most of the children were either left to fend for themselves or horribly abused. She took the care of younger kids upon herself because she couldn’t bear to see them suffer. A very sensitive and sweet girl who has a lot of trouble saying no to others, which causes her to be easy to take advantage of. And people have done that. She’s a very private person even towards people she considers friends, most of them don’t even know she lives in an orphanage.   


**Himiko**

Sickly and always exhausted, she has had trouble with her health for as long as she can remember. It’s hard for her to form bonds with others because she’s in and out of the hospital often. She never truly got to be her child due to her body and desperately clings to dreams and interests others might consider childish. Himiko is lost in her daydreams for the majority of the time, to the point where she might start getting delusional.

**Kirumi**

Comes from a very strict and rich household where she was homeschooled, having little to no interaction with people her own age. She’s never really allowed to have fun or do things purely because she wants to do them. This causes her to grow very bitter towards her parents, but can’t get herself to lash out at them. She’s very inexperienced about a lot of normal things and her parents talked into her that their entire family is better than most of society.  


**Angie**

Always appearing happy and bubbly, no one truly knows what she’s going through. Her parents are incredibly religious and they enforce these same beliefs on her, whether she believes in them or not. She’s constantly in danger of being removed from the school she’s going to and being homeschooled instead, something she desperately does not want. Angie sometimes gets jeers about her appearance, how she looks like a foreigner, thrown at her, but it never looks like it bothers her. Due to her fear of being removed from school when anything her parents don’t like happens, she’s very reluctant to interact with other students.  


**Tenko**

A withdrawn girl who seems to be constantly shaking, flinching away from any form of touch. She has been sexually abused at multiple points in her life, making her terrified of others and causing her to have a bad image of herself. Her fierce hatred of men is the most noticeable thing about her. One of her biggest dreams is to finally be able to stand up for herself, but with each day that passes, she grows more hopeless. It’s very hard for her to trust people and she doesn’t understand why anyone would genuinely do anything for her out of kindness.  


**Miu**

Miu has had to endure physical abuse both at school and home for her entire life **.** She will have a complete breakdown if yelled at, bursting into tears almost instantly and begging them to stop. You have to carefully talk to her, since she’s quick to misinterpret anything you’re saying as talking her down. She’ll also constantly be worried that she’s doing something wrong, asking about it on a near constant basis. She has learnt to just go along with the abuse, she’s not used to anything different.   


**Tsumugi**

A very compliant person who has been bullied during a big chunk of her school years. She has horribly low self-esteem and hides anything that makes her unique, such as her genuine interests, from others because she’s afraid they’d judge her. Because of her low self-worth, she has a tendency to subconsciously copy or straight up take over some of the quirks someone she tries to get close to has, in the hope that they’d like her better if she just wasn’t herself.


	2. Kokichi Ouma/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I've wanted to write for quite a while. Kokichi getting hurt, with a nice Reader comforting him.

Kokichi already wanted to sob, and it had been mere minutes since he’d woken up. His head felt like it was being split open. While the thin blanket on his bed barely protected him from the cold, he wanted to lay down and fall into a restless sleep once again. His mother yelled at him for taking too long getting ready, leaving his head throbbing even more. But was it his fault that his skin was adorned with bruises and his muscles hurt with every movement?... 

Looking at it positively, at least she didn’t hit him. 

At school, he took his usual route, knowing that his bullies would await him there. Kokichi could go a different way, keep his head down and avoid them. Though the thought was always there at the back of his mind, he never gave in to it. The fear of them finding someone else to torment was overpowering, paralyzing even. If they did, he’d be nobody. Merely another face in a crowd without any meaning, without any purpose. So even if it was a cruel form of torturing himself, he wanted to be in the centre of their attention, let them make him beg and sob for scraps of food. 

Kokichi didn’t protest when someone harshly shoved him, making him stumble and fall to the floor. 

 

He didn’t protest when one of his peers’ feet came in contact with his chest, forcing all the air in his lungs out of him. 

 

He didn’t protest when they smeared used gum in his already messy hair. 

They never hurt him enough to break any of his bones, too afraid of actual repercussions for their actions. But with his frail body, anything was quick to leave a lasting mark. He almost greedily followed their commands and tried to put on a bit of a show, even despite the pain of spots already coloured purple being attacked again, he drunk in their cruel affections. Yet like always, they always went away, leaving him a mess on the ground. 

He didn’t move for a while after they left him, silent tears dripping on the cold floor as he in and exhaled shakily. It wasn’t like he couldn’t feel the other students’ eyes boring holes in him, surely looking at him like he was a piece of trash left on the side of the road. 

Then, it was like an angel appeared in front of him. You leaned over him, looking down with such pity in your eyes, it nearly made him let out a sob. Your face was only vaguely familiar, someone he’d seen in passing, never joining in on any of the torment. Nevertheless, never had anyone bothered with a pest like him before, including you. He nearly melted under that warm look, his heart pounding in his ears.

Perhaps this was some cruel joke? It wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe, some of your classmates had talked you into doing this. Kokichi didn’t want it to be true, but after years of pain, he wasn’t the first one to try and see the best in people. Yet, the idea that you genuinely felt bad for him made him shudder.

“Do…” Your eyes shifted away for a moment, (he already yearned to have them focus on him again) towards the people staring and murmuring. It was a rare sight anyone helped him and surely would lead to disapproving looks. Nonetheless, you continued on. As if you didn’t care. “Do you think you can stand?” You said, voice soft, as if he was a frightened animal who could be scared away at any moment. 

You held out your hand to him and Kokichi simply stared at in awe. The fact you were willing to dirty yourself by touching him, even if it was an act, was a surprising development. He sniffled and attempted to sit upright with trembling arms. Kokichi couldn’t get any words out. “Did you hit your head?” The worry in your voice was unmasked, however, you were also glancing around more. It hit him that he should say something, do something, so you wouldn’t leave.

“S-sorry, sorry! I j-just, I didn’t-” He whimpered, finally forcing himself to grab your still outstretched hand. It was so warm it was nearly overwhelming, a touch that didn’t bring direct pain so incredibly welcome. You pulled him up and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent a cry of pain from being ripped from his throat. Kokichi felt his eyes getting glossy again. “I”m f-fine, I’m sorry for, for bothering you,” He hadn’t let go of your hand yet. He didn’t want to. “I’ll go-”

“No, wait! Don’t,” You said and he felt like he was going to burst. He didn’t care anymore whether this was real or not, he wanted to drown in your (unjustified) kindness for as long as he could. You sent him a gentle smile. “I have something for you… Would you like to go with me?” You laughed, albeit this time it sounded forced. “I think both of us would be more comfortable without an audience, right?” Kokichi found himself nodding without thinking. 

Gently, you pulled him along to a quieter part of the school, with fewer people and surrounded by empty classrooms. It was easy for him to let you guide him, to follow your step and get lost in thought. His mind was racing, going over every horrible possibility that could be waiting for him. He was pathetic and miserable. So much so, that he almost felt glad someone had spent so much time coming up with a plan to further tear him apart.

But if it was by your warm hands, perhaps he wouldn’t mind it. 

You came to a halt and Kokichi nearly crashed into you. He was about to sputter out another apology but then you let go of him, sending a pang of disappointment through his chest. Why should he dare complain, even if it was in his own thoughts? He should consider himself lucky anyone paid him any attention, like he was something more than the worthless excuse of a human being he knew he was. 

Rummaging through your bag, you didn’t see the way he trembled like a leaf as his mind spiralled. That all came screeching to a halt when he noticed your ‘gift’ for him. A lunchbox rested in your grip. As if on command, his stomach clenched painfully. His mouth watered at the idea of getting to eat right now. Kokichi had to stop himself from snatching it away immediately, aware of how deplorable it would make him appear. (even though he was, he didn’t want to leave that impression on you.)

“I can’t just stand by and do nothing anymore… Please, take it.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the box, not even as you spoke. This would be the point where he’d grab it from you, discovering it was empty. Or maybe it wasn’t and you’d rip it from his grasp again, forcing him to watch as you ate. Oh, how badly he wanted to believe otherwise.

“I can’t, s-shouldn’t-” He protested, though it was incredibly tempting. You sighed, (he had upset you already, hadn’t he?) removing the lid and practically shoving it into his arms. The smell of fresh food invaded his nostrils, making his stomach let out a loud growl, and he shrunk at the sound. Slices of bread wouldn’t be much of a meal to most people yet he couldn’t care less what he ate. With his cheeks alight from shame, he glanced up at you as if to ask your permission. 

“It’s okay. I told you, you can eat.” You offered him one more of your small smiles. He couldn’t stop himself now, not that he tried to. Shoving the first slice into his mouth, he barely chewed or savoured the taste, instead, wolfing it down as fast as possible. A thin line of drool escaped his lips. There was a lingering fear that you’d take it away from him, egging him on to eat as quick as he could. After eating them all, his stomach hurt from how full it was. He licked the crumbs from his fingers and at that moment he realized you continued to study him, embarrassment crashing into him like a tidal wave. 

His chest felt tight; he was terrified of having left a bad impression on the first person in ages to look at him without disgust. You had left him lightheaded with what little time you’d given him and he felt himself growing more attached with every second that passed. Kokichi was desperate for more, regardless of how greedy and gross these desires made him feel. Cheeks positively burning, he was waiting for you to cuss him out, to have your gaze burn into him with hatred. Kokichi was shaking without noticing, tears welling up. 

You reached out slowly, careful as if he would break at the slightest unexpected movement. Which wasn’t as far from the truth as he’d like it to be. “Kokichi,” His shoulders shook when you spoke his name. Normally, he found there to be nothing nice about it, but his name sounded almost pretty when it came from your lips. “Everything’s okay. You did nothing wrong. I’m not mad.” Hand making contact with his shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze, you looked at him without a scrap of bad intent in your gaze. 

Then, you frowned and just as he was calming down a tad, anxiety sunk its claws into him twice as hard. “Is that… Gum in your hair?” He had almost forgotten about that.

“Y-yeah, they did that. But, but it’s okay! I’ll get it out somehow later… D-don’t waste any more time on me than you already have!” He said nearly frantically. Kokichi still could hardly believe any of this was actually happening right now. What if this was all merely a dream and he’d wake up soon, finding himself with an empty stomach and starved of affection once more? 

“It’s not okay, though. And I’m spending time with you because I want to; I don’t feel like I’m wasting it,” You loosened your grip from his shoulder. “It seemed like you really needed a friend.” 

Friend. A word that made Kokichi almost delirious to hear, his heart hammering away as he felt like he was floating. You continued on, unaware of the fact he was gawking at you as if you were a deity. “Is it alright if I tried to get that stuff out of your hair? Based on where it’s stuck, it’d be hard to get it out yourself... I’m sure you’d look way better without it- Not that you don’t look cute already, of course.” Your face broke into a grin, a teasing edge to your words.

Heat clawed its way onto his features again, your compliment confusing him and causing him to ramble, more so than usual. “You s-shouldn’t! I, I don’t know how to repay you for what you’ve done already. If- If you want me to, I’ll get on my knees! I’ll do anything you want me to.” The words hung in the air as a tense quiet settled between the two of you. He flinched and cowered as you gaped at him, lips slightly parted. Surely, he had ruined everything now. You would turn your back, never to return, and-

You hummed after your silence. “If you think you owe me something, then, repay me by letting me get the gum out. It will dry if you wait longer, now you can still remove most of it easily.”

“Wh-what, but…” He hesitated for a second before accepting that you combing your fingers through his hair didn’t sound like a bad prospect. “...Okay.” You blinked before a small smile overtook your lips again. Kokichi avoided looking you straight in the eye. Unlike him, you had other friends to run to. What did they think of you interacting with the likes of him? Why? Why were you doing this? 

“If I hurt or make you uncomfortable, say so, alright?” He nodded, though he knew that if that were the case, he wouldn’t mention it. You were simply being too sweet, to the point where he couldn’t help but think that a person like you shouldn’t be able to exist. Walking around him, he tensed up for a moment when your fingers touched his scalp, then tried to relax as best as he could. “I’m going to begin now.” 

Despite the rather sad situation, your soft touches left him dizzy. It was pathetic, really, that he felt so giddy about another person simply touching his hair. However, he could practically feel the warmth radiating from your hands, seeping into his ever cold skin. It had been the first time in a very long time that his stomach had been full and his heart remotely at peace. You talked to him about your daily life as you desperately tried to pick the small pieces sticking to his hair. While your words barely registered in his mind, he was thankful that you were speaking to him like an actual person. His eyes slid almost completely shut and he got lost in his own head, the rest of the world fading into the background.

If Kokichi could die at this moment, he would. If you suddenly decided to wrap your oh so soft hand around his throat and rob his breath away one last time, he would let you. Because now that he had gotten a taste of how someone could be, being thrust into harsh reality once you left would be too much for him to handle. The chance of you allowing him to stay by your side as a genuine friend was so small, he didn’t consider it a possibility. 

But maybe, just maybe, you’d allow him to stay around just a little bit longer. Let him follow you around like a lost puppy, desperate for any form of attention you’re willing to provide him with. Kokichi would be at your every whim if you would, even if, in the end, you turned out to be taking advantage of him. 

Oh, how badly he wanted to believe that could ever happen. Even if it was a false hope, it was one that for the first time in forever, made him look forward to tomorrow.


	3. Shuichi Saihara/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request;   
> may I perhaps ask for a Shuichi/reader? Like, the reader is an exchange student that ends up sitting next to Saihara and eventually becomes surprisingly close?

You couldn’t say you had been loathing today, you were the one who signed up for the exchange program, after all, but having to leave your family behind and move to the other side of the country left you nervous. Even if it was for a couple of months. Sure, you would be able to contact them, yet you’d still be practically all on your own in an unfamiliar place. The fact your new school was in what appeared to be one of the worse neighbourhoods, didn’t help. Nevertheless, you were looking forward to meeting different people and making friends. 

Nerves jittered around in your stomach as your new classmates’ eyes stared into you, some observing you, others gazing disinterestedly into nothing. You never liked introducing yourself, especially not in front of an entire group. The teacher cleared her throat, glancing at you from out of the corner of her eye. You straightened your back a tad. “Ah, um, like she just said- I’m the exchange student joining for the rest of the semester. I look forward to getting to know you better…” You said, fiddling with the sleeve of your uniform. 

The woman nodded, letting her eyes scan the room before gesturing towards a seat in the back, next to a boy whose features were hidden beneath a hat. His form was slumped forward as if he was making himself appear as small as possible. “Please take your seat there. It’s the only one left.” Part of the class erupted into whispers. As you walked to your assigned spot, you caught one of their hushed exchanges. 

_ “At least  _ **_I_ ** _ don’t have to sit next to that perv.” _

The idea of sitting to a so-called ‘perv’ wasn’t appealing, though it wasn’t like you had a choice. And what did you know? Perhaps the guy was a little misunderstood, maybe he was very nice! You hoped that were the case. You’d be nice to him regardless, it was the least you could do. 

Your chair scraping over the floor snapped the dark-haired boy out of his thoughts. His grey eyes, peeking out from under the brim of his hat, darted over to you and stared just a little too long. Nevertheless, he didn’t mutter a word. A thin layer of sweat had already formed on his skin, pale face dusted a light pink. 

“Hello?...” You said, hesitating a moment, as you sat down. Your poor excuse for a greeting went ignored; he was once again gazing off into space. A tap on his shoulders sent his breath to audibly hitch in his throat, cheeks deepening into another shade of red. 

Well, he certainly was strange. 

“Um, oh, sorry!” He immediately said, fingers fumbling and pulling his hat down further. “Did you need anything?” You offered him a small smile and his tensed body relaxed a tad. 

“No, nothing important, really. I just haven’t caught your name yet and we’ll be sitting next to each other, so…” You trailed off, hoping he’d simply reply and wouldn’t let an awkward silence settle between the two of you.

“It’s Shuichi Saihara. But…” He shifted his gaze to glance at some of your classmates. The quiet stretched on and you were about to open your mouth yourself when he continued. “You probably shouldn’t talk to me too much. Ig-ignore me.” 

Your brow furrowed and countless questions tumbled through your mind but only a couple were spoken out loud. “What do you mean? Why would I do that?” Shuichi shifted in his chair. You doubted that not being spoken to was something he desired himself. 

“You’re new… People don’t like me; I’m gross. If you hang around me, they’ll treat you the same- You won’t make any friends,” The way he talked about himself so negatively, without a hint of reluctance, made pity creep up on you. “I’m used to it by now.” 

Yeah, no way were you letting him be alone anymore.

“That’s unfair! You shouldn’t be treated like that,” A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips, a little huff of air escaping through his nose. “I’ll-” The teacher’s voice yelling at all the students to be silent forced you to swallow the rest of your sentence. You didn’t attempt to speak after that. Regardless that both of you remained quiet, Shuichi kept looking at you from out of the corner of his eyes. You pretended you didn’t notice. 

He began stuffing his stuff in his bag as fast as he could once the bell rung. Shuichi was already standing up before you had the chance to ask your question, you swiftly did the same. “Shuichi!” You said, grabbing his attention. “I had a question, actually… Do you think you could give me a tour of the place? I have no clue where everything is.”

“You want… You want  _ me  _ to show you around?” He said, confusion dripping from his tone. A flush (he blushed quite easily, didn’t he?) rose to his cheeks. You swore someone snorted in the background. Shuichi heard it as well, nearly flinching at the sound. “You shouldn’t-” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t know anyone else to ask,” You simply replied, paying no mind to the whispers. This boy seemed to need a friend more than anyone else here. “Unless you don’t want to…? I can try to figure something out myself.”

“N-no, no, it’s okay!” It was like it had seemed; Shuichi didn’t actually want to be alone. “I have the time to do it and I know where everything is.” Where he had trouble looking straight at you before, now, he seemed unable to tear his gaze away from you. Shuichi was odd. However, you couldn’t help but find him a little endearing. 

A grin broke through on your face. “Thanks. You’re a great friend.” Shuichi’s lips parted slightly and he blinked once, twice. Then, the first genuine smile you had seen on him that day curled his lips upwards. Though it seemed to be one made from utter surprise since he forced it to fade quickly, your chest felt warm and heart light. You thought you’d made the right decision here. 

While he showed you around, the conversation was filled with some polite small talk. Though you were the one mostly keeping it going. Until you offhandedly mentioned Danganronpa. Despite you not being a huge fan of the show, Shuichi’s eyes lit up and he went on a tangent, rambling about his favourite episodes and seasons. You were content listening to him, even if his interest in it appeared somewhat borderline obsessive. Perhaps it was his emotional outlet. 

“I don’t watch it all that often, to be honest. But you’ve given me a lot of recommendations,” You said after he finished for a moment. “Maybe we could watch it together sometime!”

A small smile graced his features as he shifted his hat down a tad. Smiles seemed to come to him a lot easier compared to before. “Yeah, s-sure. That would be nice.” As if on cue, your phone buzzed in your pocket. You apologized and then scanned the message, then muttered out a soft curse.

“I completely forgot- I have to meet up with the teacher running the exchange program!” You said, shoving your phone back into your pocket. “Sorry that I have to leave so suddenly. It was nice to meet you!” You shot Shuichi one last look.   
  


 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

  
  


You were gone, striding through the hallway before Shuichi could stutter out a response. He couldn’t help but stare at your retreating form. Even if he knew your kindness was temporary, (soon, you’d hear from the others what he was truly like, after all) the entire encounter had left him breathless. It had been such a long time since anyone bothered to have an entire conversation with him, much less allow him to talk about anything he enjoyed.

His heart fluttered in his chest, a familiar heat rising to his cheeks. Shuichi still failed to comprehend what made you decide to waste your time on him. Regardless, your other classmates would warn you, tell you how much of a creep he was. And he couldn’t deny that. Who in his right mind would grovel for the slightest amount of attention, going around  _ begging  _ for people to hit him across the face? His self-awareness didn’t help him get more self-control. 

On the other hand, perhaps you’d hate him once you found out. Oh, how pretty your face would look contorted into a sneer! Maybe you’d even punch him. Or rip his precious hat from his head, stomping on it with your shoe and digging your heel into it. Of course, that would only be minimal. A shudder shot through him. He couldn’t help himself, thinking about you like this. It had taken enough self-control to refrain himself from asking you to hurt him earlier, so he could indulge himself like this. 

He started walking again, now making his way towards the exit without you close to his side. When he’d been leading you earlier, glances had been shot his way and whispers just a little too quiet to be made out had surrounded the two of you. But now, the few people left in the building didn’t bother to even look at him. Shuichi quickened his pace. 

With the taste of your kindness still fresh in his mind, he came to the sudden realization that he preferred that over hate. To anyone else, that must be a normal thought but Shuichi had long since come to the conclusion his perception of everything was a bit different than most. He was left clueless.

The genuine warmth that had spread through him during your interactions that day, different from the one of masochistic arousal, continued to bring a smile to his face. He didn’t know how to get you to keep being so sweet, so  _ sickeningly  _ sweet, towards him. If anyone were to change your mind, it would be your peers. The thought of them left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

What he did know, was that he didn’t allow anyone else to get in the way of it. 


	4. Kokichi Ouma/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; What about reader protecting kokichi from bully’s but ends up getting hurt? Like...how would Kokichi react n stuff?

It was no secret to you that Kokichi was being bullied. Before you tried becoming friends with him, he’d never talk to anyone, spending lessons with his head constantly down and letting out sniffles. The one time you caught a glimpse of his arm the skin had blossomed purple. The thought made your stomach clench. He was a sweetheart, never hurting anyone, having turned way too skittish because of the harsh treatment. He didn’t deserve any of it. 

Though you had offered help many times in the past, he was always quick to refuse. He claimed your near-constant presence already scared a lot of bullies off. His words didn’t do much to ease your nerves. Because despite his claims, he continued to scurry off somewhere during lunch break, leaving you unable to find him every time. You’d be lying to say it didn’t worry you. 

So instead of letting him go like you usually did, you made the decision to follow him. Even if it made you uncomfortable, you reasoned you only wanted to help him. You were a lot better off than he was. Surely, you’d be able to provide him with some support in one way or another. 

Thankfully, most of the way was through populated hallways so you didn’t need to be sneaky. Kokichi kept his gaze stuck to the floor, keeping as much distance as he could from everyone else. He entered what seemed to be an empty classroom. You waited for a minute before approaching the window in the door, peeking in. 

Kokichi was kneeled down, gaze not daring to meet the ones of the three much taller guys surrounding him. It was impossible to clearly make out what they were saying. However, their actions were clear. One of them had a piece of a sandwich in his grip, dangling the piece of food just out of the small boy’s reach. It was a humiliating sight. And as you stood frozen to the floor, processing what was happening, the scrap was dropped. 

It hit the floor and Kokichi scrambled to get it, shoving it in his mouth in its entirety. You could hear them laugh through the closed door, all too focused on the display in front of them. A foot was placed on the top of his head, and as he was still leaning forward a little, pressing down so his face got banged against the concrete floor.  You shrunk back and once he pulled his head up a little, showing the blood dribbling from his nose, you knew you’d seen enough. 

Body filled with rage and left with little coherent thought, you slammed the door open. All eyes immediately turned to yo u and you didn’t give yourself the chance to regret your decision. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get out of here. Now.” You didn’t allow a tremor to enter your voice. Hoping these were the types of bullies who would leave once someone else stood up to them, you continued forward. 

One of the guys let out a snort, brow furrowed. “And we should listen to you because…?” 

You opened your mouth to retort, however, the person keeping Kokichi’s head pinned down spoke up. “No, let’s go. Who cares about that stupid mutt? He’s not even worth a little trouble,” He remained in the same position, despite the pressure on his skull being removed. “Let’s see where he’ll get his food from now on.” The wording made your eyes narrow, yet you didn’t say a word; you didn’t want the situation to escalate. You could always ask Kokichi what it was about later.

Your gaze stayed on the three as they walked past you to the exit. Nevertheless, you weren’t prepared when one of them gave you a harsh shove and giving you another push while you were off balance, causing you to fall and bang your head against one of the tables. A jolt of agony shot through your skull. In the background, the small group was laughing as they left. Your heart pounded in your ears and you let out a groan. The pain was already subsiding; you weren’t injured. At most, it would leave a bump. 

It did take you a couple of seconds to sit upright again, letting out a groan as you did so. Kokichi was at your side in a flash, hands trembling at his sides. His eyes were wide and watery. The thin trickle of blood was still on his face; he hadn’t cared enough to wipe it away yet. “Oh no- No, no, no! Why would you do  _ that _ ?...” He looked almost angry with lips curled into a borderline snarl, breathing fast and stuttery. “They weren’t supposed to hurt you- Never! You shouldn’t have, shouldn’t have…” 

You were too shocked to speak, simply staring at him with slightly parted lips. Kokichi realized his outburst was said out loud, too. He fell to his knees again, bowing his head in front of you. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m- I’m…” He gasped out between sobs. “You’re in pa-pain and it’s all my fault!” How fast he was able to switch between emotions was as worrying as the rest. How much did he have to repress in his day to day life?...

“Kichi, hey…” You said, trying to keep your voice as soft as possible. “It’s alright, it doesn’t even hurt anymo-”

“No, it isn’t alright! I don’t get why, why-” Tears continued to drip on the concrete floor as he let out a shuddering breath. “Please… Please just tell me what to do to repay you! I’ll do whatever you want. I don’t mind because it’s you!” You shushed him and he fell mostly quiet, choking back his sobs. 

Gently, you grabbed a hold of his chin and lifted his head. You offered him a smile. “First, let me take a look at your nose.” He was still breathing unusually fast, silent tears streaming down. You weren’t planning on letting him ‘pay back his debt’, nonetheless, you knew this would keep him quiet as you inspected. It didn’t look crooked or swollen, nor did you hear anything weird as you prodded it. “I don’t think it’s broken. But I’m no doctor- You should get this checked out.” His face had flushed pink, sobs having changed into sniffles. 

“S-sure…” For some reason, you doubted his words. There was a moment of silence between the two of you. “You’re too nice to me… Why do you care so much?” He finally said, not meeting your eyes. “I don’t deserve a second of your attention, but… But...” His eyes filled with tears once more. 

“You can tell me anything, y’know. I won’t judge. I mean, it’s also fine if you don’t.” You said, putting a hand on his leg. His gaze darted to your hand and then he finally met your stare. You swore he let out a whimper. 

“I don’t want you to stop paying attention to me…” He said, voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t want you to forget me. I- I don’t know if I w-would be able to take that a-anymore. I’m sorry for being so s-selfish, you’ve done so much already and I am just  _ taking- _ ” Once you sensed he was about to go on a negative ramble again, you cut him off by wiping some of the wetness from his cheeks. Kokichi leaned into your touch immediately, eyes slipping half shut. 

“This is what I mean,” He muttered. “There is no good reason for you to be doing this.” Hesitating a moment, you pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, your lips gently brushing against his skin. You don’t think you’ve ever seen anyone else’s face turn so red so quickly. He stared up at you in awe and you weren’t able to suppress a smile.

“I’m doing this because I like you. You’re precious to me and I believe that’s a good enough reason. Now…” You stretched your legs.  “Let’s get off this dirty floor, alright? I’m gonna buy you some lunch.” 


	5. Korekiyo Shinguji/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; could you do smth with the reader defending kork from his sister and comforting him or smth like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really more of a platonic one shot than a romantic one, since I wanted it to be more on the sweet side and not like Reader was just taking advantage of Kiyo's fragile mental state or something.  
> Though a one shot where the Reader tries to get him away from his Sister only to take advantage of his lack of purpose/identity and forcing him in some messed up relationship, with incredibly skewed power dynamics, where he obsesses over them does sound wonderfully sad and fucked up :)   
> In other words, totally something I would write if I had the time.   
> also, i hope it isn't too obvious he's one of my fave characters whoops

Korekiyo was a strange one. You couldn’t remember him speaking to another classmate unless it was required for a project, always covering the bottom of his face with a surgical-looking mask and spending most of his time in the library. You had always felt kind of bad for the guy, way back when he got made fun of for looking as feminine as he did. You thought he was rather beautiful, honestly. 

Even if he had the reputation of some sort of creep, you couldn’t recall him doing much to deserve the title. Sure, he would stare at people, however, he always appeared so… Lonely. With his slumped shoulders and ever-tired eyes, you couldn’t call him intimidating, despite him being so tall. Your sympathy wasn’t shared by your friends and you’d been seen as a weirdo yourself. So, you kept your thoughts to yourself.    
  
Knowing all of this, it was hard for you to deny the fact you had developed some sort of fascination with him. A little crush, perhaps. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it. But beyond that, there was something going on with him, something that was a tad off. It wasn’t a surprise he scampered off quickly the handful of times you attempted small talk with him. You were kind of expecting it, with how withdrawn he was. A tad more strange were the ice cold glares his sister would send you whenever she passed you in the hallways. It left you uneasy.    
  
You were no idiot; rumours floated around about how prone to lashing out his sister was and her tendency towards ordering people around. With how timid and solitary Korekiyo seemed to be, it wasn’t hard to draw some form of connection. The fact she was the single person he appeared to spend time with, didn’t help. If there was anything bad going on, you wanted to help.    
  
It was clear if you approached him directly, he would start avoiding you entirely. This was a scenario you wanted to steer clear off. Because of that, you decided on visiting the library as part of your daily routine, sitting next to him whenever you went there. Korekiyo held a quick apology ready on his lips and went to grab his things the first time, however, he sat back down once you told him it was alright to do so. You never talked to him much, finding the quietness held a peace of its own, despite your original goal. He seemed to be alright and it wouldn’t be possible for you to gain his trust in a matter of days. So, you opted for staying quiet. The decision proved to be beneficial regardless; you could finish some of your work there.    
  
Nevertheless, it was impossible to say the two of you hadn’t grown somewhat closer. You caught him looking at you outside of time spent there more than once, though you never mentioned it to him. Over time, an understanding formed between the two of you, always coming back at the same times and doing your respective things in shared silence. You found comfort in his presence and hoped you were able to do the same for him.

At one point or another, you started telling him hushed stories about your day to day life. He never made any indication he minded, continuously nodding along as you rambled, yet he didn’t take part in the conversation. And that was fine with you. Until one day, he spoke up himself. 

“...Why do you keep coming back? More specifically, why do you keep sitting next to me?...” Korekiyo’s voice was quiet and deeper than you had thought it would be. He stared at his textbook as he spoke, fingers thrumming on the table. “I do not understand. You’re not gaining anything from this.”    
  
Your brow furrowed. Though Korekiyo talking to you out of his free will was a small victory on its own, the conversation wasn’t off to a great start. “I don’t need to gain anything from this?” You hadn’t meant to, but your statement leaned more towards a question. “You looked lonely, that’s why I started hanging around you. I don’t want anything in return; I’m here because I want to be.” His lack of an answer, while it usually didn’t bother you, now left you on edge.   
  
“If you don’t like it, you should’ve mentioned it earlier. I’ll leave if-”    
  
His gaze shot over to you for the first time, golden eyes boring into yours. “No, no- Don’t,” Korekiyo went back to staring at his book again, not reading any of the words. “I… I appreciate your company.” A small smile crept on your lips, a warmth spreading in your chest.   
  
“I’m glad. Still,” You hesitated for a moment, considering how to phrase your question. “Why did you think I wanted anything from you?”    
  
It took a moment for him to speak up. “Sister always says no one except her can tolerate me for too long… I understand. It is obvious; I know what they say about me behind my back. That is the reason I figured…” Korekiyo trailed off, however, there was no need for him to finish his sentence.    
  
“I don’t blame you. But don’t you believe it’s a bit quick to assume nobody will stay around you? The people in this school aren’t the best, however, there are others out there. Regardless, I’m still here, aren’t I?”    
  
“I… I am unsure. As I said, Sister-” His problems ran deeper than you could have anticipated. Almost like his sister had moulded him into exactly what she desired of him, leaving him with little thought of his own. It made you sick to your stomach.    
  
“I know what your sister’s opinion is,” Your tone was sharper than you intended it to be and Korekiyo flinched. If you hadn’t been paying close attention, you would’ve missed it. Alright, so none of that. You continued on, keeping your voice soft. “But I want to know what you think. Don’t you agree that’s also important? You’re allowed to have your own ideas.” Your fondness for 

“I, I don’t know. I have never considered it much…” His hands trembled ever so  slightly as he put his books away.    
  
“Well, anyway, I can tolerate you just fine, y’know.” Korekiyo’s chair jolted backwards as he stood up, the words he murmured too muffled behind his mask to hear.  He strode off, leaving you sitting alone with your confusion. You had been too pushy, hadn’t you? Just when he started to open up to you… A sigh passed your lips.    
  
A minute later, the bell rang. 

You weren’t able to rid Korekiyo from your thoughts for the remainder of the day. None of the classes you had left were with him. Maybe that was a good thing, you probably wouldn’t be able to look at him right now. A tight knot had formed in your stomach.  Your fondness for Korekiyo had grown in the hours spent side by side, you didn’t want to be the reason he was upset. Time crept by with your inability to focus on what the teachers were saying, mind elsewhere.   
  
However, to your surprise, he was waiting for you outside the classroom, ignoring the glances your classmates sent his way. Korekiyo hesitated before walking up to you, fiddling with the tie of his uniform. You couldn’t deny you were surprised to see him there. Especially since you couldn’t remember him knowing your schedule.    
  
“I… I thought a lot about what you told me,” He said. “No one has ever said something similar to me, most people don’t talk to me at all. And- And I wanted to apologize for leaving in the manner I did. It was all a tad confronting.”   
  
“No, it’s fine, really,” You quickly reply. “I should say sorry for pushing you to answer; it was obvious you were uncomfortable.”   
  
“If you hadn’t, I might not have realized that not everything-” Whatever he wanted to tell you failed to reach its end as he completely froze up, eyes having shifted to something behind you. Before you had the chance to turn around and see what caused him such fear, a hand was placed on your shoulder, nails digging into the fabric. From the corner of your eye, you caught a glimpse of black hair.    
  
“Are you the one my Korekiyo keeps running off to…?” You nearly jumped out of your skin, turning around and taking a step backwards. She let out a hum. “A little disappointing.” Korekiyo’s sister was beautiful, with her flawless skin and lips painted crimson. Nevertheless, it appeared she hid a lot of bitterness behind her porcelain exterior, yellow eyes piercing through you.    
  
“E-excuse me?” You said, unable to hide the slight tremor in your voice.    
  
"Oh, pay me no mind. I am curious, though," Her eyes narrowed at you. "Why do you keep meeting up with him? I wonder, if you had any use for him, why haven't you made your move yet?"   
  
"Because I just wanted to be his friend. I didn't do anything to him." Your words caused a short laugh to escape her lips. 

"Come on now, do you honestly think I would believe that? I am the only one who cares for him, the only one who will ever truly be able to love him as he is. He doesn't need anyone else," A smirk curled on her lips. "Isn't that right?" The urge to punch her in the face grew with every moment standing there. 

As if on cue, Korekiyo immediately replied. "Of course it is, Sister." Your friend's voice was barely more than a whisper, even if he spoke without hesitation. His head was tilted downwards, never looking straight at her. 

"You're delusional." You spat. She chose to ignore you, instead aiming all of her attention at Korekiyo. If it was possible, he shrunk more under her gaze. 

"Or perhaps he was the one who kept crawling back to you for attention?... How gross. Yes, isn't that what happened?" He began trembling and though you wanted to grab his hand for comfort, you didn't know if that would trigger him more in this situation. "You should apologize, Korekiyo. Apologize, apologize, apologize!" Each of her commands was like a slap in the face to him, making him cower and trembling more. 

"I'm... Sorry..."

"Leave him alone! He did nothing wrong. Can't you see how much you're upsetting him?!" Your step forward caused your body to somewhat shield Korekiyo's. You heard him repeating his apology over and over under his breath, repeating it like it was the only thing left for him to cling to. 

"That's... Cute," She said mockingly, smirk fading from her features as she noticed how many peers had stopped in their tracks to observe the exchange. "Still, it looks like I must go. Wouldn't want to get in trouble now, would we?” And she just… Walked off, without a care in the world. Korekiyo, however, was having a complete breakdown, muttering with both of his arms pressed against his chest, one hand resting on his shoulder. You needed to get him out of here, you couldn’t simply leave him like this.    
  
“Do you think you can walk?” You asked, yet he didn’t reply. The last thing you wanted was to drag him down further, but he didn’t appear fit to walk on his own. So, you grabbed his hand. His eyes instantly shot over to you and he blinked once, twice. Then, he mumbled your name.    
  
“Could you… Would you mind- Taking me outside?” His breathing was still stuttery and too fast, however, it was a good sign he was at least able to speak comprehensibly again. You nodded, gently pulling him along, not wasting any time. It would be less cramped outside. Thankfully, the weather wasn’t too bad.    
  
As soon as you got outside, away from most prying eyes, he slumped against the wall, bursting into tears. “I’m, I- Sorry… Don’t know, can't-” He nearly choked, gasping between every word. You tried to stay calm yourself, mind racing as you thought of what to say.    
  
“You don’t have to talk. Try to keep an eye on your breathing, okay?” He inhaled a deep breath, shaking as he exhaled with more tears leaking from his eyes. “Yes, that’s it. Do you think you can do that again?” Korekiyo attempted to calm himself as you encouraged him, also talking about more nonsensical stuff like your favourite movie. It seemed to help get his mind off of the bad things. For a moment you considered asking him to take his mask off, but he never removed it and seemed to have some form of special connection to it, so you refrained from doing so.    
  
“Sister she’s… She’s going to be mad at me. I am not supposed to be around people like this. I will need to apologize, I will need to make it up to her, I will-” Korekiyo was starting to ramble once more, still sniffling a little and fingernails digging into his palm.    
  
“Hey, stop. You did nothing wrong and she had no right to say the things she did. You’re more than what she says you are.”    
  
“But-”   
  
“The way she’s treating you is wrong. The two of you don’t have a healthy relationship and you shouldn’t force yourself to be exactly how she wants you to be.”    
  
He was quiet, before straightening his back and smoothing the  “I’ll think about it.” Of course you couldn’t have expected someone so clearly troubled like him to completely change his viewpoint in a day, especially since his sister was one of the few people he had, still, it felt troubling he didn’t believe you. “If you have the time, would you allow me to stay with you a little longer? I do not feel comfortable going back home yet.” For obvious reason, he didn’t.    
  
“I mean, yeah, sure! I know someplace nearby we could get some food- Is that okay with you?”   
  
“I would love that.”

As an answer, you simply smiled at him. For the first time, he gave you one in return that reached his eyes. Even if you couldn’t see it because of the fabric covering it, your heart jumped in your chest. You sincerely hoped everything would end up alright for him, it was the least you could do.    
  
  



	6. Shuichi Saihara/Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; can I request a shuichi x reader scenario where the reader learns about succi’s machoistic side when he asks reader to slap him? u can decide how the reader reacts u w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, @WeirdGirl, yes I almost have your request finished! I just got hit by a burst of inspiration which made it easier to finish this one first!
> 
> It’s porn. Reader and Shuichi are both kinda weird, but what didya expect ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I was, uh, given a lot of creative freedom with this one but I didn’t want to make it too extreme so I toned it down a little lmao Let’s just keep it that Shuichi’s able to take a lot more pain than he did right here <3

Many looked at you strangely for hanging out with the school’s ‘local creep’, though it had been a long time since you cared about what most of them thought about you. Still, Shuichi wasn’t nearly as bad as the rumours would make people believe, in fact, he was kind of cute in his own way. 

Sure, he smelled pretty bad and probably ran off to the bathroom to get off every lunch break, but he’d flush such a pretty pink whenever you looked at him for too long and seemed just so eager to be around you. Not to mention, you could  _ almost  _ hold a normal conversation if the subject was on Danganronpa! It was how the two of you got talking in the first place. He took a Monokuma keychain strapped on his backpack wherever he went, and when you asked him about it, he went on such an enthusiastic tangent you couldn’t help but listen in. 

Watching the show together became quite a regular thing between the two of you. He had appeared almost ready to throw up when he asked the first time, but lit up when you reacted positively. You didn’t mind Danganronpa. Though you enjoyed it more because of delighted it made Shuichi, continuously listing off all of his theories with a nervous grin. It didn’t seem he had many people to converse with about it in person. That wasn’t too strange. You needed at least a little bit of a sadistic streak to enjoy this kind of stuff.

So, it was hard for you not to notice the absence of his usual stuttery rambling. The two of you were seated simply on the floor, eyes glued to the laptop screen a bit in front of you. His parents were gone more often than not, which made it easier to go to his place. While you tried to keep your focus on the episode, you could feel him staring and heard him shifting in his position.

A sigh passed your lips and you reached over to pause the video, gaze shifting over to Shuichi. He immediately reacted by pulling his hat down a little, hiding most of his eyes and sputtered something which sounded vaguely like an apology. “Something wrong? If there’s something I did-”

“No, n-no!” He cut you off and his features flushed. “It’s not- If I s-say it, you’ll… I just-” You’d become quite good at getting what Shuichi actually meant through this unfinished sentences. It had taken some patience, though. 

“I’m not gonna be mad,” You said, sending him a smile. “It’s fine. I won’t judge.” You had heard Shuichi say some less than appropriate things at this point, though not directed at yourself. Even more sweat glistened on his skin than usual and he refused to meet your gaze.

“I…” He gathered himself for a moment. “I want you to s-slap me!” Shuichi flinched back at his own outburst and you froze. That wasn’t the absolute last thing you expected, still, close enough. You had a slight suspicion he possessed some masochistic tendencies from the way he acted, but wanting  _ you  _ to-

  
“W-what?” Was the only thing that left your mouth. Despite his slightly trembling form, Shuichi seemed to have found a temporary burst of confidence. He leaned toward you, eyes a little too wide and breathing a little too fast. You didn’t move away, heat rushing to your face. 

“If you’re going to h-hate me I at least wanted to say… I think you’re, uh, s-so beautiful and- And I can’t stop t-thinking about you. You’ve been so  _ nice  _ to me, so- So I thought maybe… Maybe you would’ve-” He let out a shuddering breath, a grin stretched on his lips. “It’s always you, y-you know. You’re…” Shuichi seemed to be on the verge of losing coherency, the beginnings of a line of drool at the corner of his mouth. 

“W-well, I never said no.” The words left you before you had the chance to stop them and you didn’t think you really wanted to. It was a strange situation, yes, but you’d always found him endearing. Even if he was being so unhinged, with dilated pupils and cleary hard by merely being around you, you couldn’t help it. Shuichi was just so  _ pretty _ . Nervous butterflies erupted in your stomach at the thought of what you could do to him.

A whine escaped his lips as his shaky smile grew impossibly wider and he grabbed a fistful of your shirt, clinging onto you like a lifeline. “A-ah, yes, please! C’mon- I’m making you u-uncomfortable, aren’t I? I’m such a weirdo and you should just- P-put me in my place and-”

“Shut up.” You said, testing out the waters, trying your best to keep any tremor from your voice. Shuichi immediately closed his mouth, only allowing a whimper to pass. “If you want me to touch any part of your disgusting body, you better listen.” He nodded frantically, gaze not straying away from your face for a moment, drinking in your every word. You grabbed both of his hands, pulling them away from you and placing them on the floor on either side of him.

“Your hands are going to stay there. You’re not gonna touch me or yourself, you hear me?” You received a hum which you assumed to be a ‘yes’. Shuichi was utterly transfixed on you and the thrill you got from him actually listening was unbelievable. “Good. If you do a nice enough job, I might even get you off myself.” His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, clearly biting back a comment. But the shiver going through his body said enough.

To be honest, you were so horny, you were certain you’d touch him regardless. You weren’t going to tell him, though. The idea of getting to watch Shuichi come undone under your hand, babbling as he came and having a pleased emptiness fill up his eyes was too alluring to pass up. You removed his hat, barely able to keep yourself from smiling at the now fully exposed eyes following your every movement with admiration. Then, you took a tight grip on his hair with one hand, keeping his head in place. 

"Now, you're allowed to make noise."

It was the only warning you gave before you pulled your other hand back, before letting the flat of your palm connect with his cheek, also hitting the side of his nose in the process. Shuichi let out an obscene moan, one that sent a spark up your spine. "T-thank you! God, you're s-so good and I, I c-can't believe-” He squeezed his thighs together, shifting in his spot and whimpering softly, but unable to get any real friction. A quick glance confirmed his hands were still connected to the ground. 

It took you a moment to notice the thin trail of blood streaming from his nose. “You made me b-bleed…” He giggled as he poked his tongue out to lick it up. His gaze looked glazed over, drool freely escaping his mouth. “You’re p-perfect, please just- O-own me, d-don’t allow me to think about anything else…!” You grabbed him by his collar, pulling his mouth to yours as your lips clashed in an inexperienced, messy kiss. The drool already on his face got smeared against your own chin, noses pushed together and tongues finding each other. 

The kiss was just as desperate as the rest of this situation, not much skill to it. Merely you losing self-control for a moment, temporarily falling out of your role as your hands found themselves clutching his clothes. It was clear he realized this too when you pulled away, a smug smile on his features despite his panting. You took a moment to catch your own breath. 

“What? If there’s something you want to say, say it.” You spat, watching as Shuichi’s smirk faltered a little. “Don’t forget; I could just walk off right now, I could just leave you a sweaty mess on the floor, leaving you to finish off your pathetic dick yourself… I bet today has given a loser like you material to jack off to for  _ months _ .” You wanted to fake getting up, nonetheless, it seemed your words had enough of an effect on him already. 

“I… It’s always you a-already… Whenever I c-cum it’s always because I’m thinking of y-you!“ He practically trembled in excitement and his words caused your heart to skip a beat. “D-do you want me to crawl…? I’ll get on my knees and beg, i-if you want me to! I’m so s-sorry for disappointing you…!” Despite his words, his eyes gleamed at the prospect of some form of punishment.

  
“No. Not now, at least. You’re lucky I like you,” Shuichi visibly relaxed, fingernails scraping over the floor. “Sit still.” You took a hold of his collar once more. This time, however, your mouth latched onto the soft skin of his neck, sucking on it. You let a hand ghost over his thighs, lightly brushing against his crotch, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. You bit down hard enough to break the skin and let the taste of copper fill your mouth, making him writhe underneath you and forcing a broken sob to fall from his lips. 

“Hnng- I, it hu-urts! I’m, I l-love it- D-do that again!” He looked utterly blissed out, cheeks painted red and eyes unfocused, tongue lolling out a little. Instead of doing what he asked for, your hand dove under his waistband, feeling the wet fabric of his boxers underneath your fingertips. Shuichi immediately attempted to buck his upward, but you used your other hand to pin both of his thighs down, making him whine.

“You’re such a  _ whore _ , Shuichi.” He moaned and the sound was enough to send a spark of heat through you. “You’re practically leaking through. But I suppose it’s no surprise you get off on this so hard…” You pulled his hard cock from his underwear, wrapping your fingers around the warm flesh, hand slick from the precum already collected on the tip. Shuichi arched his back for you and you stopped pinning his hips down, allowing him to reach his own end more easily.

“It’s you… It’s you- You’re t-he only one who makes me feel like this... Too g-good, too amazing-” He panted out between giggles. “I n-never want anyone else to touch me…! I’ll, f-fuck, I’ll only come when you want me t-to! U-use me as your person f-fucktoy, I don’t, don’t wanna do anything else if it means you’ll touch me!” Shuichi’s delirious babbles made heat pool in your stomach and you had to stop yourself from a shoving a hand between your legs right then and there. Nevertheless, this was about him, not you.                

He shuddered, tears welling up in his eyes as you quickened your pumps. “P-please! Oooh, n-no, I’m close… I c-can’t, I’m g-gonna-” Although there was a part of you that wanted to adorn his throat with more lovebites, you’d much prefer watching his face as he came instead. 

  
“Are you going to come? Are you going to come after being touched for a minute?” A garbled, incomprehensible mess was your reply. He must’ve been so close. “I thought a slut like you would have more endurance. With how much you get off, I’m surprised you haven’t been completely milked dry yet.” 

“F-fuck, I, a-ah-” His hips came to a sudden halt and his cock twitched in your hand for the last time before he let out a sharp cry of your name. Shuichi came, hotness spurting against your fingers and hitting his own clothes as well, hips meeting your slow thrusts as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He nearly collapsed afterwards, letting his body fall limp and letting you catch him. 

“T-thank you… I-”

You held the fingers dripping with his semen near his mouth. “Come on- Clean up after yourself.” A lazy smile stretched on his lips, eyes half-lidded. He parted his lips regardless, slowly licking up what remained of his juices from your fingers and sucking on them. You let out a smile of your own take over your features once he finished, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

That seemed to snap him out of his relaxation a little, eyes a little wider. “You’re so cute, Shuichi!” You said, gently combing your fingers through his hair. “You did so amazingly for me, too. That was a lot of fun- Do you, uh, want me to get some water for you, maybe?” Now, he was totally staring up at you in awe, eyes shining with a more honest affection before he averted his gaze, letting out a soft sigh.

“I r-really don’t deserve you…” He murmured, eyes fluttering shut. “Could you… Could you just hold me for a while?” You hugged him a little tighter and your heart fluttered into your chest when you could, once again, see the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i say i loved writing this...


	7. Kokichi Ouma/Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft, maybe mildly nsfw reader/kokichi makeouts on a couch is smth i feel like, though i think kokichi would have to be the one to request/initiate cause i worry abt how compliant he is and consent issues... so i think it'd have to be they already have a friendship or relationship going on so he's more comfy with it, but i feel like it could happen? i just want the reader spoiling soft purple bby and telling him he's cute and maybe getting him off if. if that works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re looking for hot sex uwu this probably isn’t for you lmao- Cause for the most part, it’s really Kokichi being an emotional mess and Reader praising and comforting him. Because he deserves to have a good time for once. It's probably a bit too emotion-focused but,, Yes, Reader does, in fact, get him off in the end, so it’s still tagged NSFW. 
> 
> Other requestors; I know and I apologize, still, this story is kind of a very self-indulgent project anyways so- (and due to certain happenings, this was kind of a cathartic write)

Sitting here with your arms wrapped around your boyfriend, his back against your chest and a frail hand clasped in your own was nothing short of bliss. Your relationship could be pretty rocky, so you savoured these kinds of moments. Though you couldn’t possibly blame him for his anxiety, over compliance or constant worries about needing to ‘pay you back’, it was nice for everything to be calm. Nevertheless, though it had taken a bit of trial and error, you figured out what to do and what to avoid.

Kokichi seemed more caught up in the tv than you were. It was a bit hard for you to focus, your attention drawn more to how absolutely adorable he was. You were absolutely aware of how cheesy it was, but you really just liked looking at him.  He shifted in your lap, hugging your arms closer to himself. He was definitely clingy in general, but with both of you alone and over at your place, he wanted you to keep holding him all the time. You didn’t mind. It was obvious, and saddening, how starved he was for a more gentle touch and you were happy to indulge him.

You couldn’t help yourself. Leaning forward, you pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and Kokichi’s eyes darted sideways, a soft blush and a small smile forming on his features. “You’re so cute, Kichi…” You murmured, squeezing his hand. He squirmed in your hold and, to make sure he was in a comfortable position, you loosened your grip. Kokichi moved so he was no longer leaning against but rather facing toward you, fidgeting with his torn sleeve.

“Uh, I w-was, um…”

Honestly, you were surprised. It wasn’t common for him to do something out of his own accord like this. What was less shocking, was that his burst of confidence was gone as soon as it came. Kokichi opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, shying away from your gaze and the flush on his cheeks deepening by the second. It was endearing, to say the least, but you wanted to know what was on his mind.

You were about to say something when Kokichi found your eyes again. The relaxed attitude he’d had while held in your arms having near completely disappeared. He was trembling. Which wasn’t out of the ordinary for him, still, you always tried to keep him at ease to the best of your ability.  You’d never want him to be shaking like a leaf because of _you_. “K-kiss me, maybe?” His voice was a near squeak near the end and he flinched at the sound. “You don’t have to! Y-you- You really don’t- I was r-rude… P-please don’t hate me! I-” Before he had the chance to make himself feel any worse, you reassured him.

“No, no- It’s fine, nothing’s wrong. You can ask me whatever- And, a kiss sounds great! I love kissing you, y’know-” You ruffled his hair. Touching him was always the best way to get him to ease up and this time was no different. Kokichi sighed softly, his shoulders slumping a tad and the ghost of a smile appeared. You cupped his face and he nuzzled against your palm, melting into the touch.

He was the one to actually lean forward and lightly pressed his lips against yours. It was the slightest brush as if he was afraid you’d be disgusted at the sensation. You kissed back with more pressure, though Kokichi grew more certain with his movements as well, and you wrapped an arm around him to pull him flush against you. Your heart fluttered in your chest. You absolutely weren’t lying before, you adored kissing him, to be so close to him was-

You let out a little noise of surprise when Kokichi’s tongue brushed against your bottom lip, more heat rising to your face. You let the soft kiss linger for a few more moments. But you got the hint when his mouth opened ever so slightly and, at his request, you slipped the tip of your tongue inside, giving him enough time to pull away. When he didn’t move a muscle, you deepened the kiss further. He moaned against your lips and a tingle shot up your spine. He clung onto the fabric of your shirt, tongue hesitantly moving against yours, still continuing to give you most of the reign.

Kokichi whimpered when you pulled away, a string of saliva connecting your mouths. It was impossible to tear your eyes away from him. His eyes were half-lidded and soft pants escaped his mouth, cheeks painted red. He wriggled his hips so now he was practically straddling you. Whether intentional or not, you weren’t about to push him away. Kokichi’s hands tightened themselves further into your shirt, as if he was holding onto it for dear life.

“Can y-you… Could you- Ngh-” Despite his free access to air, his breathing didn’t slow down. Prior to this, you hadn’t believed it was possible for someone’s face to be that red. Kokichi rocked himself against you, closing his mouth just in time to muffle a moan.

...You felt kind of stupid for not picking up the signs earlier.

“Uh, do you-” You hesitated on the words, unsure if they’d bring Kokichi back to reality. And they did. Because he froze on the spot, expression twisting into one of horror and eyes growing teary before he hid his face behind one of his arms.

“I’m so-orry… I didn’t even ask your p-permission first! I’m s-so- What do you want me to do-? I’ll- I’d…” You didn’t think he was crying yet, but judging from the way his voice cracked, he was on the verge of tears.

“Kichi, listen to me,” You said, Kokichi hesitantly peeking at you. “You’re not gross; you didn’t really do anything. Look-  Honestly, you could do the weirdest and most random thing right now and I’d still love you. If you want to stop, that’s fine. But the same goes for wanting to continue. You’re free to tell me whatever, alright?” You tried to avoid showing a preference for either option. Because if you did, he’d definitely pick that one. You wanted actual consent, and you didn't want him to be disappointed either. The last thing you wanted was for his people-pleasing tendencies to take over.

“Could you… Kiss me again first?” The question was barely above a whisper and you replied with a hum. You waited for him to lower his arm himself, shooting him a smile when he did so.

“Hey, that’s the pretty face I wanted to see!” He sniffled before giggling a little, making your heart jump in your chest. “Oh and now my favourite laugh, too? You’re really spoiling me today-” A bit of colour returned to his cheeks and you couldn’t be happier. You gently grabbed onto his clothes and he got the message when you pulled on them a little, leaning forward. 

Instead of immediately kissing him on the mouth, you went to pepper the entirety of his face with kisses first, making him smile more with each one of them. In the end, you did connect your lips with his and he turned to putty before you. Kokichi had attached his hands to you again, humming contently the moment you started making out with him again. You held his face, rubbing slow circles on his cheek with your thumb.

There wasn’t any desperation to your ministrations, simply slowly moving your tongue against his and revelling in the moment, only pulling away when the need for air got too strong to ignore. Kokichi appeared similar to how he did before, blushing and breathing ragged, but with a shy smile this time as well.

“P-please touch me more…” He whispered, shuddering as he ground himself against you. Kokichi shifted his gaze away from you but didn’t hide. “I’ll d-do something fo-or you later but- Ah!” He lost his train of thought the moment your fingers ghosted over his crotch, whimpering as he leaned towards you.

“Try to relax, okay? You’re doing great, I’m so proud of you.” You cooed, your hand diving under his pants and underwear before pulling the layers of fabric back. Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut as his dick sprung free, a bead of precum on the tip. “If you want me to stop at any time, tell me.” He nodded immediately, however, he looked a little out of it already, pupils dilated and shaking from anticipation.

You swipe one of your fingers over his slit a couple of times, making his body produce more slick. Kokichi’s little gasps and bucks of his hips were some of the most precious things you’d ever seen. It seemed he was easy to please, though that didn’t make this any less enjoyable. You wanted to make him feel good.

Not sure whether your movements would overwhelm him, you gave his cock a few loose pumps. You smeared the dribbles of precum on your palm, easing your touch. Kokichi squirmed against you, the prettiest sounds escaping him as he babbled mindlessly. You didn’t have much of an idea of what you were doing, honestly. But he was so adorable and responsive, you couldn’t possibly stop for a moment.

“Thank you… Th-thank you!” A broken sob passed freely, a couple of tears leaking from his glazed over eyes. “Do-ont stop, I- F-feels good...“ He could hardly talk between sniffles and moans.

“You’re even pretty while you cry…” You said, which only make him sob louder.  “I love you so, so much. You know that, right?” This situation probably wasn’t supposed to be so arousing, however, the heat in your belly didn’t diminish for a second. Tears and drool dripped down Kokichi’s face, eyes unfocused and features painted red as he desperately moved against your slow strokes.

“W-why are you being so- So nice to me?...” He eventually replied, letting out a shuddering breath. “I d-don’t get it… I’m a m-mess and you’re n-not supposed to do it like t-this- You’re not supposed to c-cry-”

You craned your neck to kiss a couple of his tears away, momentarily halting. However, that caused Kokichi to let out a long whine and he bucked back into your touch, so you decided to just keep going.

“Because you deserve it. You’re always trying so hard and I know it’s difficult, I can’t possibly understand all you go through… You deserve to feel good, to have someone tell you about how, uh, pretty you really are.” It was a little strange to be so truthful during a moment like this, with his cock throbbing in your hand, there was some form of disconnect present. But you wanted to give him an honest answer. “...And because I love you, really.”

You weren’t sure if he even really heard your answer, nonetheless, a small smile returned to his face. As you tightened your grip, his precum having thoroughly wet your fingers by now, Kokichi squirmed and mewled. “A little- Little faster and I’ll- I’ll… F-feels-”

“You’re doing so amazing, god, you’re beautiful- I’m so lucky to get to see you like this...“ To your surprise, he giggled a little between his moans before whimpering once again. “Does it feel good? Do you want to cum, my sweetheart?” Calling Kokichi ‘yours’ always seemed to have a strong effect on him, whether it was clinging to you even more or flushing a bright red, you thought he liked it. You sped up your movements, wanting him to reach release.

With a loud moan as your only reply, your suspicions were confirmed. One of Kokichi’s hands grabbed your wrist, nails digging into your skin. Cum spurted against your hand and thighs, even a bit on both of your clothes. “I’m c-coming-! Ah, s-so good! I l-love you! I love you, I love you, I-“ He repeated it like it was the only thing left in his mind. His dick twitched violently as he came, hips trashing as he chased more pleasure in the last moments.

Kokichi practically collapsed into you during the aftermath of his bliss, body fully slumping as you wrapped your arms around him to keep him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he came down from his high. He started crying again, without any noise, this time. You understood. It must’ve been overwhelming, however, you desperately hoped he didn’t regret any of it.

“I want t-to…” His voice shook as he spoke, face pressed against your shoulder, soaking the fabric with his tears. “I w-want to b-believe you- So b-bad… But I just-” It clicked. It was silly for you to think he wasn’t listening to you, despite the fact you were getting him off, Kokichi always clung to every word you spoke. The praises you spilled before were no different.

Kokichi met your gaze again, his helplessness sending a stab of pain to your gut. “Promise me… P-promise me you’ll make it better.”

Your breathing hitched, however, you didn’t want to hesitate. You’ve helped him before and you’ll continue to do so. “I promise. Things are going to- Going to get better. They have to. I’ll help where I can.” You forced a smile for him, getting a tad emotional yourself. “I’ll stay with you as long as it takes. I’ll tell you how b-beautiful you are as many times you need to believe it.”

Most of his cries had quieted down and he buried his face into the crook of your neck, feeling safest when as close to you as possible. Though sometimes he’d crumble apart at the slightest misspoken word, though sometimes you’d run out of bandages to cover up his bruises, though you constantly needed to make sure he didn’t starve…

You wanted to believe you could keep your promise, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im regretting making pregame kokichi such a mess because im gonna be honest here and say i love him too much. i dont have any excuses for finishing this one so quickly except a strong love for him and horniness. byeeeee.


	8. Tenko Chabashira/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask a Tenko x female reader one?  
> like Tenko being harassed again by men and reader saving her using aikido and comforting her?  
> I really would like to hug her :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the girls!!!! So much!!! To be honest I like all of v3 but I always get excited when I get the chance to write for ‘em <3 Tho I did want to mention, after looking into it for a bit, Aikido is, in general, more of a defensive fighting style and not really all that viable for street fighting,, so I went with Reader having had quite a bit of self-defence training!!

Your gut was telling you something was wrong with the ‘couple’ walking a couple of metres in front of you. 

You wouldn’t call yourself an incredibly observant person, however, you figured walking home late at night would make anyone more cautious. Even if you only had a handful of minutes left to go, less if you went faster. And, well, it was pretty obvious, upon closer inspection. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf with head hung down and slumped shoulders, stumbling like she was about to trip over her own legs. The man, because with his beard and tall posture he didn’t nearly look the same age, kept a tight grip on her upper arm. 

You wanted to make sure she was alright. But you couldn’t just accuse a stranger of assault so, within a moment’s time, you came up with a flimsy excuse. It had to do. Quickening your pace, you let yourself catch up to the two, clearing your throat to catch their attention. He didn’t even stop walking, if anything he went faster, and gave you a glare over his shoulder.

  
“Could you tell me where the nearest convenience store is…?” You forced out an awkward laugh. “I think I’m a little lost.” 

  
“Don’t know and don’t care,” He snapped and the teary-eyed look the girl gave you made your stomach clench, mouthing something that you couldn’t make out because of her trembling bottom lip. “Now scram. Can’t you see we're busy?” His words were slightly slurred.

“No,” You said through gritted teeth. Though your breathing was a little faster than you’d like, the edges of your composure slipping, you knew you couldn’t simply leave now. Not to mention, if things got bad, you could most likely just dash home and call the police. Even so, you doubted that would be necessary, since you knew how to defend yourself pretty well. “But I see you’re making her uncomfortable. Leave her alone.” Your mind was racing. Now that the man was standing still, he was swaying back and forth ever so slightly. (maybe he was drunk? high? it was no excuse in your eyes.)

Though the stranger was taller and most likely stronger, the intoxication would throw him off balance easier. If you did, he’d probably let her go and you could grab her by the wrist, making a run for it. Not to mention you had the element of surprise, it wasn’t likely he’d expect you to be the one to make a move and-

He stopped walking and the girl burst into tears almost immediately. Loud, ugly sobs passed her lips as she shook impossibly more and the man’s face contorted into a snarl. It happened in a blur. She only cowered as the hand swung to hit her across the face, not even trying to pull free, and you didn’t have the chance to stop his palm from connecting with her skin. You couldn’t even pay attention to her reaction. 

The man didn’t seem to know you were even there anymore, attention focussed completely away from you. Even if he had been staring straight at you, with fire swallowing many of your coherent thought and the only thing discernible being the pounding of your heart in your ears, you didn’t think you could’ve kept yourself still. While keeping as much distance as possible, you kicked against the side of his knee as hard as you could. 

He lost his balance while doubling over and you didn’t look long enough to read the entirety of his reaction as the hand around the girl’s wrist loosened. She stayed still, just watching with wide eyes. You cursed under your breath, latching onto her hand and taking off, simply pulling her along. The girl trailed behind you with a little effort and you were pretty sure she almost fell once. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have a long way home left. You took some extra twists and turns on the way there, hopefully losing the man along the way. It was only after you pulled her inside, closing the door behind you, that you took a moment to look her over. “Are… You-?” You spoke between pants, words catching in your throat as you realized she obviously wasn’t alright. She stared at you with warm green eyes brimming with tears, breathing coming out even faster than yours and stuttery at that. 

You didn’t have a clue on what to do, adrenaline still pumping through your veins. It made you a tad lightheaded. “Y-you’re safe now… Do you want me to call-”

“N-no, no, don’t- Can’t I just, uh, stay h-here for a bit?” Her voice shook on every word, just as her entire body did. To be honest, you didn’t really mind, however… You shoot a quick glance toward the ceiling. Your parents were fast asleep upstairs and how could you easily explain this situation? “I don’t w-want to go out- outside right now.” It was hard not to pity her more with every word that came from her mouth. 

“Let’s go to the living room, alright? You can sit down.” She nodded and followed behind you, gaze connected to the floor as she sat down on the couch, barely relaxing even a little. “What’s your name?” You said, a poor attempt at conversation. You took a seat as well, keeping a comfortable distance between the two of you. 

“T-tenko… I-” Her words were cut off by a sniffle as she desperately tried to wipe any tears away. It took her a moment before she continued. “I- Why d-did you decide to h-help me…? I d-don’t-” The question took you off guard. You didn’t think it would’ve been possible for you to walk away from something bad happening right in front of you. 

“Do you think I would’ve just walked by? You were…” You doubted you needed to tell her what was going on, finding it impossible to voice it out loud. “...and I couldn’t ignore it. You’re worth being saved, I’m sure.” You couldn’t help but study her movements. Tenko clenched her hands, nails digging into her palm.

“And, I mean, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to show off to a pretty girl!“ You hoped a bit of a joke would help light the mood a little. (this entire situation was messed up. you didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do, but you were trying. you weren’t fit to handle this.) To your delight, it did. At least a bit. The hint of a smile stretched onto her lips as she met your eyes for the first time since sitting down. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. 

“Y-you’re a good p-person…I s-still don’t really get why you’d do or say that, b-but-” Tenko was finally starting to calm a little, then, her eyes darted away from yours again. “You’re a-a pretty girl, t-too… And s-strong...” Now you were smiling as well. You let silence settle between both of you for a couple of seconds, only now starting to notice the exhaustion tugging at you. The sudden burst of energy and your escape, combined with the late hour all worked to make you more tired. You barely suppressed a yawn.

“I don’t think either of us wants you to go out on your own right now… Isn’t there anyone that can pick you up?” Tenko stiffened again. 

“No… I-i don’t know w-where I am, t-to be honest, s-still-” Her smile spread, nonetheless, it was clearly strained and her voice cracked. “I r-really don’t want to go home, its the s-same…”

“They…?” You don’t need to finish your question because she quickly nods regardless, fiddling with her sleeve and averting her eyes. Yeah, you don’t care anymore, she can stay the night. You’ll tell your parents about it in the morning. Despite wanting to punch literally everyone that hurt her, you send her a small smile.

“You can stay the night, if you want.” Tenko’s eyes widened, perking up for the first time. 

“A-are you sure…? I d-don’t want to be a bother and, and-” She stammered, leaning toward you a tad. “I can s-sleep on the floor or something…” 

“Yeah! A-and there’s really no need for you to do that, I’m sure there’s room enough on the couch…” An idea popped into your head. “I can keep you company for a bit and we can talk, y’know! Like friends!” This was starting to sound more like a sleepover than anything else. If it weren’t for the bad circumstances, it would’ve been fun.

“F-friends…?” Tenko repeated, shifting in her spot a little. “I’d like t-that…” Her voice was quiet and she continued to be a tad hesitant, however, it was different from before. 

“Ah, I should probably get you one of my pyjamas to wear…” When you glanced at her, you swore her cheeks were dusted a faint pink. 

“W-wait!” She said before shrinking back at her own outburst. “I- Can I-?” Her arms were shaking and she took a deep breath before attempting her question once again. “I k-kind of want to hug you, b-but… Could you t-try not to… Really t-touch me back?” It wasn’t too odd of a request considering what had happened. As soon as you nodded, she moved toward you and wrapped her arms around you from the side, resting her head against your shoulder.

“You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you.” You said, which made her cling to you further. Obviously, you didn’t know Tenko well, but no one deserved to go through such a thing. Were you the first one in a while to do something kind for her? All of this was so  _ wrong _ .

“S-sorry-” She gasped between sobs. “I’m g-getting your sh-shirt…” 

“I really don’t care. Cry your heart out, okay?” Normally you would’ve hugged her back, however, with Tenko’s request clear in your mind, you didn’t lift a finger. “Let me go when you feel a bit better.”

The thought of what might have happened to her if you hadn’t been walking there at that exact moment, made you nauseous. You weren’t sure what had turned her into this: a girl who was constantly shaking, flinching back from even her own voice and seemingly unable to sit still for more than a couple of seconds. You’d tell the police tomorrow and if Tenko was so uncomfortable with telling them, you could say you’d been the victim. Right now, you just wanted to make sure she had a good time, if for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me; alright! I have time to work on requests!! I have stuff on my main writing blog, the pregame story, my rp blog with some dra-  
> my stupid monkey brain; hey hey yeah u know pregame shuichi?? yeah?? no one asked for it but u should write him getting PEGGED,, pretty boy,, lov him, peg him,,,,, ignore all ur other stuff and just do that instead,,, hahahahah,,,   
> me: 
> 
> the writer struggle is real up in here but im being responsible. (and i havent even mentioned my shuichi/reader/kokichi one yet. why do i love those 2 so much :( )


	9. Shuichi Saihara/Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A personal idea of mine! Shuichi gets rammed in the ass :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand, shu gets pegged and really likes it, with quite a bit of dirty talking. this is a sequel to chapter 6, in a way. ive never written anything quite like this before, but i think i did alright!
> 
> this was finished in an embarrassingly short amount of time and it’s also the longest chapter in this book until now. (also one of the longest things ive ever written) I’m actually screaming. save my soul, I don’t know how I did it either. 
> 
> ah, lastly, please remember; despite how much he likes to be talked down to, your precious Shuichi has insecurities of his own as well- take good care of him!!

Shuichi had been afraid you might have grown bored of him after the first time.

Those thoughts had plagued him for days afterwards, until the weekend passed and he went back to school. For the first time in ages, loathing wasn’t the only thing he felt when going there. His fear ended up being unfounded, much to his pleasant surprise. In fact, you’d been showering him with more attention than before, spending most of your free time between lessons with him.

He wasn’t sure what the two of you were now, exactly, but was happy to assume you were in a relationship. You certainly weren’t afraid to show your affection in public, regardless of the stares you got. You were willing to hold his hand, even with how sweaty it was. The times you left a quick peck on his cheek never failing to bring a smile to his face.

Being so openly together with the school’s pervert wouldn’t help your reputation much, especially not because most of the rumours were rather close to the truth. Shuichi didn’t care, his reputation was in the gutter as it was, and you claimed the same.

He only made the gossip spread faster, with his enthusiasm to show off the mark you had left on his neck. The skin was blossomed such a pretty purple, the indent of your teeth temporarily etched into it. He shivered whenever he touched the hickey, applying pressure on it from time to time for small bursts of pain. _He loved it._ Shuichi wished it’d never fade, a beautiful reminder of how you made him come apart underneath you.

He adored the pain, nonetheless, your gentle touches and words dripping with honey were equally intoxicating. That might just be exclusive to you, though. He always found you attractive, (How could he not? You were so sickeningly sweet toward him, always so nearby while smelling so good. And god, you made him so fucking _hard-_ ) but after all this, the idea of having to go on without you was suffocating. It was always a pain to see you go at the end of the day.

Some may have called him obsessed, with how he hung near you even when not directly interacting. How he knew your schedule by heart, many of your more unusual, yet cute, mannerisms engraved into his mind. Shuichi preferred to simply call it devotion to the one he _loved_ , nothing unusual about it. He just wanted to belong to you; to have you call him yours, maybe even act possessive over him… If you did any of that, he might die, the thought of it turning him on more than he’d like to admit.

So, when he received a text from you telling him to come over to your house, he was nothing except thrilled. While he usually didn’t put any thought into his appearance, now, he made sure to actually freshen up a bit. Nevertheless, he was pretty certain it didn’t change much in the end. His mind was going overdrive thinking about what you might be planning, which was enough to make him sweaty all over again. 

“Shuichi! You’re here!” You greeted him with a grin, quickly pulling him inside by his arm and closing the door behind him. With a quick kiss, you were able to get his face dusted pink within seconds.

“You s-sure are happy to see m-me…” He said, unable to keep a small smile from spreading. You might be the first one to regard him with something more than thinly veiled discomfort or plain disgust and it was difficult to get used to.

“Oh? Am I not allowed to be excited to see my boyfriend?” Ah- There it was, the confirmation he’d been waiting for, one that made his head swim. He swore the hitch in his breath was audible and even if it wasn’t, his face was on fire. His eyes shifted to the floor and he pulled the brim of his hat down a tad.

“W-well, of c-course, I m-mean, um, I’m e-excited too, j-just...” He sputtered, squirming under your gaze that drunk in each of his movements, surely noticing what you said had an effect on him. Shuichi knew he wasn’t good at hiding his reactions, and to be honest, you seemed to love it, so he didn’t really try to do otherwise. Shame wasn’t something he was all too familiar with, however, with the silence stretching on for a couple of seconds, he just wanted to sink through the floor.

“You like it when I call you mine.” You said. It wasn’t a question; merely a statement, an observation. Before he had the chance to reply, two of your fingers had found the bruise on his throat, making a whimper slip past his lips. 

“Well… You’re in luck. You know why?” Something had shifted in your demeanour. Voice lower and more confident. When he dared a glance at you, the softness you usually regarded him with was replaced with something else. He knew it was a role. The gentle ways you treated him afterwards were something he’d never receive from someone merely out to bully him. It made his heart race nonetheless.

“N-no…” He squeaked, voice incredibly small, fingers trembling as he picked at his skin. Though he was aware there was nothing wrong, it was like you were backing him into a corner. Judging him underneath your gaze, forcing him to keep his head down. Ah, he really was below you, wasn’t he? Heat spread underneath his skin, butterflies in his stomach twirling in a frenzy while he licked his dry lips. 

"I was thinking we might have some fun... Would you like that?" Your breath, warm and teasing against his ear sent a shudder throughout his body. You hadn't even touched him yet and he was already putty in your hands, stunned by how easily you were taking over every of his coherent thought. Shuichi thought he might grow dizzy, an all too familiar smile spreading on his face, a flush taking over his features. He was nodding frantically before he knew it, leaning towards you in a desperate attempt for more attention.

"Yeah? I have a little surprise for you, Shuichi. As gross as you are, I’m sure you’ll _love_ it." He was trembling, fantasies flashing through his head, each one more explicit than the last.  What you’d said last time was true; your actions had really provided him with enough to get off to.

More than one night, he’d attempted to chase the warmth of your hand with his own, to find the feeling of your teeth sinking into flesh once again. The papercuts adorning his skin were unable to replicate the all-consuming fire you’d provided him with at the time. To his dismay, you moved away again, leaving the hand still clutching his sleeve to be the only contact remaining. 

For the first time, something akin to hesitation swept over your features. “Of course… If, uh, it’d make you uncomfortable, you’ll have to tell me… I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want.” 

Honestly, you could do practically anything you wanted to him and he still wouldn’t tell you to stop. However, being told that he actually had a choice… Shuichi was used to not getting a say in anything at all, because he went around begging people who couldn’t care less about him to hurt him. The mere suggestion had him swooning over your kindness. He really didn’t deserve to have someone so considerate of his wellbeing... But he’d allow himself to be selfish.

“S-so what is it?” Shuichi couldn’t have hidden his excitement if he tried, eyes wide and ready to cling to every word that you would speak. He was quivering on his legs, one hand awkwardly positioned over his crotch as if you didn’t know already. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s probably best to just tell you with stuff like this-” You bit on your bottom lip. “I wanted to… To peg you.”

And Shuichi thought he might have just died, choking on air.  “W-what?” If he really heard that correctly, then- He may have a heart attack. His face was so hot it felt like it was about to melt right off, cock straining against his pants and a bit of drool escaping through his mouth. You, towering over him, ramming into his body hard enough for him to see stars…

Yes, he really might just die.

“Y-you heard me!” The slightest stutter in your voice, heat surely dancing over your face the same way it was doing with him. Surprise was ebbing away and with your bashfulness, Shuichi wanted to mess with you just a little, rile you up a tad. Maybe it would help you slip back into control.

Oh, you were so _adorable_. Outside of all the things you said to him, you could be almost shy yourself. A giggle fell from his mouth and he leaned so close your lips were almost touching. “A-ah, am I really the p-pervert here if you’re the one- the one thinking about f-fucking me open…?”

Your eyes narrowed and he figured it was working. “Y-you’re j-just as gro-oss, are-” You swallowed the rest of his words by smashing your lips against his. Instead of the kiss he was expecting, you bit into his bottom lip, making him shudder and moan. How did you seem to pluck whatever he wanted straight from his mind…? You were too good for him, really.

“Know your place. I wasn’t the one who was fucking hard from the very beginning of this conversation.” Shuichi pulled at his hat, finding it hard to look right at you once again. 

“Ah, s-so you noticed…?” 

You let out a huff of air through your nose. “You’re not very subtle.” Shuichi couldn’t deny that, to be honest. “But enough messing around. I think it’s time to get you ready.” You pulled at the sleeve and he eagerly followed you as you pulled him towards your bedroom. The two of you entered and while, normally, he would try to take in every object in the room. He would take note of any interests you had on display and see what parts of your personality shone through. At this moment, however, his mind was busier with the arousal clouding it.

Shuichi stood in the middle of the room, fiddling with his sleeves and waiting for what you’d tell him to do. “Undress.” The command shot a spark of heat into his stomach. He’d never been completely naked in front of you and he couldn’t deny the idea made him a tad insecure. But his horniness outweighed his nervousness, making him quickly pulling all of his clothes off and throwing them on the floor.

Sending him a smile, you greeted him with the sight of you standing in your underwear. He couldn’t help but stare for a couple of seconds. “Like what you see, slut?” Shuichi felt more heat rise to his cheeks, muttering out a quick ‘yes’.

“Well, you’re pretty cute yourself.” The comment made his heart flutter, despite the tension in this situation. “But I think I’m ready to get you on my bed now.” Shuichi shuddered at the implication.

He felt vulnerable in front of you, lying bare on this bed with his cock leaking precum. Shuichi buried his face in the covers and was overcome by the smell of you. You were letting him be here, the same place you slept every night and you were about to fuck him. Maybe, just maybe, you got off to fantasies of him right here in the same way he did for you and that idea was enough for him to squeeze his thighs together. 

Shuichi watched you coat three of your fingers with lube, mesmerized and squirming in anticipation. “You know, we’re not getting anything done if you don’t spread your legs.” You were right, obviously. Still, Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from hesitating for a moment. You hovered over him as a gorgeous deity while only clad in underwear and there he was. Underweight and covered in scars. He was starting to feel a little sick. What if you didn’t like him after all, what if you’d just discard him after this?

“Come on. Surely, I’m not the first person you’re spreading those thighs for?”

 A rush of heat shot through his body with the implications so clear, straight to his dick. But his chest still felt a little too tight and he didn’t know what to say and this was bad wasn’t it and wasn’t he ruining everything right now and-

“Shuichi…?” Your brow furrowed, expression morphing into one of worry. “Are you alright? You’re really pretty and all, but as I said, if you don’t want to or are too nervous, we don’t have to do anything. I just want you to have a good time, okay?”

A more gentle warmth took hold of his chest. Shuichi had seemingly forgotten for a moment, however, this was _you_. The one who would hold him despite others seeing, the one who was oh so excited to see him, the one who offered him a choice. He was still nervous, nevertheless, the nausea melted away.

“C-can you give me a s-second…?” He mumbled and you nodded, smiling down at him in a way that only showed genuine softness. Shuichi’s heart jumped in his chest. He enjoyed when you talked him down but these moments were something he could get used to as well. Looking everywhere except your face, he opened his legs, heart thumping in his ears.

 “You’re doing great,” You purred and he squeezed his eyes shut, face possibly flushing more. “I’m going to put it in, alright?” He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth once the digit began spreading his walls. It didn’t hurt much, most likely because you lubed it well, but it didn’t feel great either. From having dipped a curious finger into his hole prior to this, he knew he never stuck around long enough for the discomfort to fade.

But your finger was already reaching further inside of him than his own ever had, the cold digit such a strong contrast against his warm inner walls that it was pleasant. Even if Shuichi couldn’t bite back all of his mewls, it was an odd sensation overall, really. 

Still, with every thrust that stretched his tight hole further, he found he was falling more into the pleasure. You were twisting and rubbing as much as you could, probably seeing what would make him react the most. He shuddered when you crooked the finger inside of him, a soft moan falling from slightly parted lips. His knees felt like they were growing weak. 

“A-ah, add o-one more, please!” Shuichi was starting to move to meet your hand, finally deciding to meet your eyes. You gaze practically bore into him, taking in every little twitch and sign of pleasure, making his mind temporarily go blank. Your soft smile had turned more devilish a while ago.

“Since you asked so nicely… I didn’t know _my_ Shuichi was such a whore for getting his ass played with, though.” At the combination of you stretching the ring of muscle with another finger and the words that sent his head swimming, he curled his fingers into the covers of your bed, moaning without shame.

“Y-yes…! All yours, all y-yours!” He panted out, smiling widely. “I’ll b-be your w-whore, you can do whatever you w-want to me-e!” You were seriously turning him into a mess, with how you were scissoring him open without mercy, jamming against his prostate like it was a button to be pressed. All of his thoughts were filled with you, and that’s how Shuichi liked it. It felt so _good_!

“You want me to fuck you senseless, don’t you? You wouldn’t even complain if I tied you up and left you here, only to return to fuck you. Like some kind of toy.”

The only answer you received were Shuichi’s uncontrollable giggles. Because yes, _yes_ that did sound good, to be filled with this kind of pleasure day in day out, not having to do anything else.

He was shaking all over and he shoved his face into the mattress sideways, slightly muffling the loud whine that was ripped from his throat as soon as you shoved the third finger inside. Shuichi arched his back, cock throbbing and so hard it was painful, leaking all over the place. If he were to touch himself right now, he would definitely come within seconds. Though even more mind-numbing pleasure sounded appealing right now, he didn’t want to finish before the main event.

Shuichi whined pathetically once you pulled all of your fingers out, still thrusting to meet up with pleasure that was no longer there. He felt so empty. Drool had turned his chin slick and his eyes were unfocused, mind hazy. The natural high he was on was making it almost impossible to think straight, the only thing he was completely certain off was that he wanted you to ruin him. You were getting off to the sight of him, maybe you’d been the entire time he couldn’t recall, and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

“Alright- I should just…” You mumbled, fumbling to get the harness on correctly, fastening the last of the straps. Shuichi was merely staring blankly ahead with half-lidded eyes, coming down from the bliss he’d been feeling before. Energy continued to thrum through his veins and he still felt lightheaded. Not to mention, god he felt empty and he wanted to cum so badly. His dick practically ached and it was inconceivable to think about much else.

Once he glanced at you wearing the harness, he shivered. Because that dildo was going to go inside him, was going to fuck him silly. Shuichi was excited, to say the least. However, you were still busy squirting some lube on the object, even letting some drip on his already prepped hole. 

“Y-you’re just teasing me now…” Shuichi whined and your chuckle didn’t help much. You grabbed his hips with both of your hands, letting your nails dig into them. The moment you started easing the toy into him, there really wasn’t anything else left for him to think about. It hurt. The stretching was undoubtedly painful, however, you eased into it and the prepping must’ve done its job as well. 

If he thought he was full with your fingers before, he was wrong. This was more than he could have imagined, filling him up completely, reaching deep enough to touch places inside of him that had never been grazed before. Fake veins teased soft inner walls, with each shuddering breath leaving him more drool dripping from his mouth. He was squirming and quivering once you were flush against him. Yes, underneath you was where he belonged, to have a fantasy like this fulfilled was absolutely- 

“Are you ready?” Your voice had returned to its more tender tone, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips to remind him of the softer part of you that still remained. He gave you a shaky grin in return, grinding against you, gasping at the sparks of bliss that overcame him once the pain and discomfort were gone.

“Y-yes… Plea- Please, t-take me…” As you pulled out and slammed back in again, you shook him to his core, a broken sob escaping him. He was lost. It was impossible to keep any of his cries down, he had no control over himself anymore as he chased the pleasure. His hips met yours with wild abandon. He wanted you to rob him of every thought, to just pound into him forever, to leave him here sprawled on the bed and take him to your heart’s content until he was nothing more than some fuckhole.

“F-faster, faster, p-please, I h-have to, I ca-an’t-“ He was babbling, voice barely audible between desperate and loud noises, Shuichi couldn’t even tell what he was saying,

Every slam of your hips sent more obscene noises into the room, the slick of all the lube in his ass squelching. You were moaning too, the toy brushing against your clit with every thrust. Shuichi was aware of what he wanted. That spot- That one spot inside of him you had been so eagerly abusing earlier with your fingers, one that sent the coil in his stomach to tighten further. You weren’t hitting it right now, but fuck did he want you to.

“Y-you love it, d-don’t you? Begging for me to just f-fuck you more and more and m-more- You’ll let m-me fuck, a-ah, let me u-use you like a cocksleeve…” 

“Yes, y-yes, yes!” A near scream was your answer, a grin so wide on his face its almost painful. “I d-don’t care! I’ll s-stay here forever j-just- Just-” 

Shuichi tilted his hips upward the slightest bit and all air was robbed from his lungs as you slammed into his prostate. He couldn’t stop squirming, couldn’t stop rubbing his body against the sheets as he clutched onto them for dear life. You scratched your nails down his sides, leaving red marks in your wake and the combination of pleasure and pain was enough to make tears leak from his eyes. Leaning down, you bite down into the old hickey, opening the old wound all over again. He was going to burst, it hurt so well and you were so good for him, he couldn’t believe it-

“It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s-” He panted out, squeezing his eyes shut, having trouble even breathing. “I’m g-going to come, god, g-god, I-”

“M-me too…” You said back and the moment your warm hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, he was done for. One stroke later and he was cumming all over your palm and his thighs, chest heaving and tears and drool intermingling on his face. His mouth spilled words mindlessly from ‘i love yous’ to words of thanks as a wave of bliss consumed him, chest heaving and muscles tensed, clamping desperately around the toy in ass.

He was completely spent when coming down from his orgasm, everything sore and covered in a layer of sweat with his back feeling even slightly rubbed raw. Shuichi whimpered when you removed the strap on from him, leaving lube to escape him. You collapsed next to him, gently running your hand through his hair as you pressed a messy kiss to his lips. 

“You know I didn’t mean any of that, right?... It was kind of dehumanizing and you’re, uh, more than that… I thought you’d like that and that’s why-“ He shut you up with a kiss of his own, something he probably wouldn’t have done if he wasn’t so fucked out. Shuichi pulled you in for an embrace and shoved his face into the crook of your neck, a laugh escaping him. 

“R-right now, we’re b-both kinda g-gross, aren’t we?...”

You let out a hum in reply. “Yeah…” You sounded like you were half asleep already. “Still love you, though…” You slurred your words. 

It was like he was melting all over again, a dorky smile spreading over his features. Shuichi was tired, oh so tired and he should most definitely take a shower after this nap shared with you in the afterglow. Because he was and felt gross, the scratches and bite throbbing. He knew you’d take care of it, though. You were just amazing like that.

“I l-love you, t-too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was absolutely worth spending my saturday on.


	10. Kaede Akamatsu/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg poor bbys 😭 can I request a headcanon where Kaede slowly falls for a female reader who's been really nice to her since she transferred to her school and Kaede is really confused about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede literally is the most oblivious person in the world and!! wow what are her feelings a mess lmao. I cannot. This is a lot more of a nicer chapter after all the other ones DFSFD can I write fluff or cute banter? who knows.

You were just so  _ weird _ . 

Kaede was unable to wrap her head around you. Over years’ time, she had built a worldview that was centred around the fact people never truly cared, either feeding into their own desire for attention or to use the other. The pattern was everywhere she looked. From her life at home, to those of politicians and businessmen, to the ‘friendships’ blooming between her fellow students. 

She had grown comfortable inside these walls, clinging onto the belief that when she would decide to get out of here, no one would be left to care. And for a while, it worked. She didn’t need to trust anyone, didn’t need to warm up to anyone because her tactics of keeping people at arm’s length worked smoothly.

So smoothly, in fact, that coldness that once started as a defence mechanism had moulded into her personality, becoming second nature. Nevertheless, you were scratching away at her defences, slowly discovering the cracks by sticking around for so long. It was a mystery what had gotten you interested in the first place. She knew she certainly didn’t care when it was announced some exchange students would be joining, merely another person on the list of people who’d avoid her.

But you kept coming back and Kaede couldn’t figure out  _ why _ . She had laid awake at night (totally not getting distracted by how your smile nearly always made her avert her eyes), trying to figure out what you possible wanted to use her for. To no avail. You didn’t do much except simple conversation.

_Maybe you really just wanted to talk, get to know her, befriend her even, perhaps._ It was a thought that had been creeping in more and more often, feeding into the part of her that found no enjoyment in her self imposed isolation. The part which craved some form of outside affection, one she tried to push away at all times but resurfaced every time she was around you. 

Another day of sitting alone in the cafeteria, picking at her food but not really eating. It has no taste. The noise of all of the other students around her was grating and she wished she could be anywhere else right now. If it weren’t for the, well,  _ routine  _ you and her had built up over time, she wouldn’t be here. 

It wasn’t a surprise when you came bounding over, the smile on your face reaching your eyes. “And why are  _ you  _ here again?” The words slip from her without a seconds’ hesitation, eyes narrowing in a cold glare that was usually enough to scare people off. But not you. Never you. It was the same game as always, to the point Kaede could practically predict your every word and movement. She played along regardless. 

“I’m here because I want to be! You always seem so lonely, y’know.” She rolled her eyes, directing her gaze at the table as you sat down next to her and  _ oh god were your shoulders brushing against each other now why are you so close. _ She huffed, glaring at the wall opposite of her, the slightest pink dusting her cheeks. 

“Like I need you to tell me that…” Kaede mumbled, glancing back at you. “You could sit with anyone, yet you’re here. Why don’t you go bother someone else?” If you were hurt by her words, you didn’t show it. In the case you were sensitive to what Kaede said, you probably wouldn’t be around anymore regardless. 

“I can’t go… I have something for you!” You leaned down and started rummaging through your bag, pulling out a… Lunch box? “I noticed you don’t really eat much- I thought maybe you just didn’t like the food you were getting, so…” You pushed the bright pink box into her hands, not stopping until she accepted it. 

“H-huh?” Kaede said, fingers trembling around the box. She was caught off guard. This wasn’t how it usually went, you were supposed to simply speak to her, try to make her smile with something stupid. Not make it seem like you actually cared for her. “I don’t… I’m not sure-”

“You can at least try it, right?” Kaede couldn’t deny she was a little curious at what you’d brought for her. But if she happily accepted it, you might think she actually liked you or something. “Consider it me paying you back for letting me hang around you, seeing as you think I’m so annoying.” 

But did she really? She wasn’t sure what she thought anymore. This entire thing was a mess and sometimes she wished you’d just stayed at that stupid school of yours. “If it’s gross, I’m never talking to you again,” Kaede grumbled, opening the lid.

She was greeted by a couple of  onigirazu. One with chicken, one with egg and one with what looked to be pork. Kaede grabbed one of them, holding them close to her face as she inspected it. 

“I didn’t poison them or anything.”

“How am I supposed to know?” She snapped back, placing the one she was looking at back in the box. 

A sigh passed your lips. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, which is why there’s a couple of different ones.” She didn’t reply, instead deciding to just take a bite from one of them. Kaede didn’t think you actually put anything bad in them…  It was surprisingly good, different from the cheap crap she usually managed to gather from her parents. Maybe you made it yourself? Or at least got something a tad more expensive from the store.

But  _ why _ ?

Mulling over your possible reason, she was busy chowing down on the food you’d given to her. She’d forgotten that you could really enjoy eating, used to a lot more blander taste. From the corner of her eye, she noticed you staring at her and quickly looked away once more, trying not to choke. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? M-mind your own business.” She said after swallowing a mouthful of food, crossing her arms. 

“I’m just happy you like it.” You said with a smile, taking a bite from your own lunch. 

“I never said I did.” When you were about to open your mouth to object, she quickly added; “I guess it was  _ decent _ .” A short laugh escaped you and Kaede jabbed you in your side with her elbow, causing you to flinch and cover your side with your arm. 

“Ow, hey! What was that for?” 

“You were being annoying again...” You remained quiet after that. None of your usual comebacks, smiles or anything of the sort. It was wrong. If Kaede was anyone else, she might’ve asked you about it, wondered if she upset you. But she didn’t say anything either. Maybe this was the action that finally pushed you over the edge, that finally convinced you she wasn’t worth staying around.

“Ah, Kaede…?” Her eyes darted over to you, mind racing as it came up with the worst possible outcomes. “I think there’s something on your face.” You brushed what was probably a piece of rice or the like from the corner of her mouth with your finger, leaning forward a bit to make sure there wasn’t anything else. “There! Now you’re cute a-” You stopped yourself like you realized that moment what you were saying yourself, eyes widening. 

Her face was on fire, the gentle touch leaving her breath to hitch in her throat. “What- What did you just-” She sputtered, brain feeling like it was shortcircuiting. Kaede was still comprehending what took place moments ago, unable to come up with a snarky remark as she normally would. 

The bell rung overhead, putting an end too what could’ve been the most awkward moment of her life. A nervous laugh slipped past your lips and you quickly backed away, eyes shooting everywhere except her face. “I guess that’s my, um, cue to go! See you tomorrow!”

“...S-see you tomorrow…” She whispered back, but you were already gone. 

God, you were just so weird. But Kaede supposed she was, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe y'all noticed already but,,, I'll be helping out InvertedPhantasmagoria with some of the requests they have left on that fic. So I'm gonna be like somewhat of a co-author on that one as well sdfsdf (If you haven't checked it out, link to that fic is in the first chapter)


End file.
